This invention relates in general to coatings for hulls of marine vessels. More specifically, this invention relates to a fouling release coating for hulls and other surfaces of marine vessels and a method of applying such a coating.
Marine biofouling is a well known phenomenon for marine vessels and other submerged structures. Soft fouling organisms, such as algae and slime, and hard fouling organisms, such as barnacles and polyps, attach and grow to submerged portions of ships, boats, freighters, and other marine structures. For ship and boat owners, fouling on the hull causes increased drag in the water, resulting in decreased speed and fuel efficiency, and increased operating expenses. For large ocean-going vessels, marine biofouling can increase fuel cost by more than one third in some instances.
Anti-fouling coatings have been applied to hulls and boat bottoms to combat fouling organisms. These coatings are formed as paints which contain high amounts of heavy metals such as copper. The heavy metal destroys the organisms, and the paint is designed to slough off over time, thereby dislodging the dead organisms. Due to the sloughing process, the paint must be repeatedly applied to the hull in order to maintain the anti-fouling characteristic.
Environmental concerns have resulted in governmental regulations restricting the use of certain active agents in anti-fouling coatings. In particular, active agents involving the use of copper, tin, and the like are in disfavor.
It is desirable to reduce the drag and deteriorating effects of biofouling on marine hulls. Furthermore, it is desirable to protect marine hulls from water damage.